battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora Perfume
Flora Perfume (フローラ・パフューム) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Flora has pink hair and golden eyes. She has a black tail. She wears a long, mainly black top over white pants, and white gloves. In her battle form, her hair sticks out from either side. The outfit itself is red and blue, with spikes. Personality Flora is extremely devoted to Barone. She's rather clumsy and tends to break things. Generally she's polite, but in her battle form, and sometimes otherwise, she becomes violent and very informal. Biography Flora, the unknowing reincarnation of Kajitsu Momose, is one of Barone's servants. More than just just out of loyalty, she cared about him a lot. After seeing how his battle with Dan affected Barone, Flora went to battle Dan herself. She crashed her core bullet through the Sophia's wall, and threatened the ship with an apparent bomb (it was actually a balloon with confetti) if Dan refused. During the battle, it was noticed that Flora's style had similarities to Kajitsu's. Flora wanted to bring out her key spirit, The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock. Wanting to battle against it, Dan prelonged the battle until she could summon it. Flora was still defeated, but she now understood what Barone had felt. Flora, afterwards, arranged a battle between Dan and Barone, wanting to see them battle. She left after that, as Barone was angry at her for battling Dan. She returned after hearing that Zazie would take Barone's place as the leader of Rome. She and Eolus disapproved of this, but neither they or Zack were able to change anything, and Barone still left. Flora and Eolus found him once again in Chicago, where he had been staying with humans, trying to learn about the world outside the battlefield. Wanting the old Barone back, Flora challenged him to a battle. She lost, but was glad that she could accomplish her objective. Barone then sent her to Oct to spy on Geraid by pretending to be his servant. After learning that Geraid was keeping secrets from the queen, Flora sent a message to Barone, via a green butterfly. She continued keeping him updated through this same method, while staying close to Gilfam, who realized what Flora had been doing here and recruited her help. Flora was the only witness when Duc apparently murdered the queen. She tried to present this evidence, when Zazie blamed Dan and Barone, but Geraid had counter-evidence to make it seem like she was in on it too. She, as well as Barone and the Sophia crew, were forced to escape from Oct quickly. Along with Mai, Flora was able to fight off many of the mazoku who stood in their way. During that time, Flora also met Zolder. Having heard about him from Barone, Flora was glad to be able to meet him. This meeting took a turn in mood, however, when Zolder ate a flower Flora had, which she planned to give to Gilfam. They soon ended up in a battle. During the match, they were both surprised to see that they used the same cards. They joked that maybe they knew each other in a past life, but were both disgusted by the thought. Zolder ultimately won the battle. After that, the tension between them calmed. Zolder showed Flora some roses, wondering if she could use those instead. Flora asked Zolder to help train her in Battle Spirits, because they played similar decks. She decided to call him "Brother." After this, she stayed close to Zolder. When Zolder and Barone got into a battle over two of the Zodiac X-rares, however, she rooted for both. Suzuri asked her which side she was on, as she was clearly still loyal to Barone. Flora was staying with the humans, regardless, because it was the path she believed was right for her. In the epilogue, Flora remains with Zolder, and is dressed in Kajitsu's clothing. It is still unclear if her memories as Kajitsu returned. Deck Flora's deck is geen and white, and similar to Kajitsu's. Battle Stats: Appearances: Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X Related Articles: It is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Kajitsu Momose Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Mazoku Category:Female characters Category:Green card battlers Category:White card battlers